Temporarily Untitled
by Mints12
Summary: When Izaya and Mikado meet again, a year and a half since Izaya's departure from Ikebukuro, neither is ready to admit that they have changed. But the casual pseudo-therapeutic sex keeps them coming back to each other so it's just a matter of time before one of them starts screwing shit up. Post Ketsu, SH time Izamika.
1. Chapter 1

Temporarily Untitled

By: Mints12

* * *

Just my contribution to the Izamika fandom.

 **Note:** This is set post-Ketsu, roughly a year and a half after the finale. This has some spoilers for those who haven't watched the finale and might not have the gist of some Durarara! SH details.

For those who still want to read despite the spoiling (and if you are not sure what has happened since), here is a short run down: Mikado was hospitalized after getting stabbed by Nasujima and had to repeat second year. He is currently in the same year as Aoba (third year) and is the library club president. Anri graduated a year before Mikado and is currently dating him. Izaya survived and is currently living in the Kanto area. Due to his severe leg injuries and psychological trauma, it has become difficult to do a variety of leg movements, including walking correctly. He has been refusing physiotherapy.

Well then, onto chapter 1. Please enjoy.

* * *

That day, like any other, was filled with a dull ache. Izaya Orihara maneuvered on his wheelchair while having his legs crossed, a silly combination of unwavering pride and a harsh defeat. Fetching himself some coffee for a quiet Friday afternoon, a phone which rarely rang called out from his study.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Orihara-san." A refreshing voice answered from the other side.

"Mikado-kun, it's been a long while." Deciding to leave all his bewilderment for after the phone call, Izaya gave no indication of being surprised.

"Indeed, it's been over a year since we last spoke."

"Of boats, shores and crazy ambitions, if I remember correctly." Izaya couldn't help it. Mikado was so much fun to poke at, like a Russian roulette where you had no idea what you'd get out of the risk.

"Of people with God complexes, too, Izaya." So it was a bullet.

"There you go again with your change of address."

"And you're as keen on noticing them as ever. I apologize for cutting the formalities short, I was wondering if you were currently available." Taking a sarcastic look around his empty house, Izaya smirked.

"Yes, I'm rather free today. Feel free to stop by."

"Wonderful, would you mind texting me your address then?" At that, Izaya decided to stop with the polite deceptions.

"Why, Mikado-kun, I'm sure you know that the background noises coming from your side of the phone give away the fact that you're already on a train here, that you already know where I am and that I can see you today." Surely, this would shake the kid up a bit.

"I apologize, Orihara-san. Though I wouldn't have taken such presumptuous actions have I not been aware of your idle predisposition." Mikado was on fire with his smart talk today, Izaya noted. Something must have been irritating him. Deciding to back out of this polite banter before Mikado got any worse, Izaya opted for a non-threatening response.

"I don't know whether I should feel honored that you have looked into my schedule or embarrassed at my lonesome lifestyle."

"Whatever your reaction to my vulgarity might be, I hope we can meet in an hour or so, if that's alright with you." Way to dismiss Izaya's attempt at acting coy. What was with Mikado's ability to swat away Izaya's pretenses? It was not at all pleasant.

"I'll have coffee ready."

"We both know only one of us drinks coffee, Orihara-san. Well then, I'll see you."

* * *

Izaya had little idea of what he was to make of this sudden rekindling of a weird relationship. Mikado was never a friend although he was the farthest from an enemy. Perhaps Mikado could be considered a protégé, what with his penchant for information technology and ambitious, if not a little cruel, visions. An ideal human? Humanity itself, the object of his infatuation? But that was all in the past. The current Mikado Ryugamine was both an absolutely boring existence and a curious contradiction. But outside of these vague concepts, what was Izaya to call his relationship with this third year high school boy?

Still, he couldn't just sit around and wait. First of all, maybe he needed to make tea because he couldn't be as petty as to not offer his guest a drink simply because of a couple sassy exchanges. Perhaps he needed to bring out the in-character rotating chair which he had no use for anymore and made no sense given the architecture of a traditional Japanese house. Dig up his signature parka from the closet and throw it on one of the outside coat hangers, too.

And then, when Izaya can just spot a young man's silhouette approaching his house, he will stand on his two feet, fold the wheel chair into his closet and wait for the doorbell to ring.

* * *

Mikado had no idea what he was doing. It was a normal day, with his normal club activities and normal classes and normal, tedious everything. So when a text arrived from Anri asking whether Mikado could make some time for a normal date, Mikado texted a quick excuse about meeting someone out of town and raked his brain trying to make that excuse into reality.

He certainly couldn't go meet up with Kida and Saki, they were overly involved in his relationship with Anri and would've sniffed Mikado's intentions a mile away. He couldn't visit his parents all of a sudden either. At this point, they were very sensitive to red flags in their son's behavior. Saving information for a rainy day proved to be useful as Mikado found himself on the earliest train out of town to see his (friend? acquaintance? manipulator?), Izaya Orihara.

But what could he really do there? It's not like he had a reason to speak to this man. He was no longer the leader of the Dollars, he held no position in the Blue Squares and he had little need for any information that Izaya Orihara might've had. Besides, with Orihara-san's current state, did he even have anything to offer?

But no matter. At least for now, he will stop by a supermarket for some polite presents and walk up to that house in a youthful fashion. He will curl his fingers around his bag in that hesitant manner and look up from under his eyelashes like the day they first met. And then, just before ringing that doorbell, he will put away his glasses.

* * *

"Mikado-kun, it's been so long." Mikado decided not to comment on Orihara-san standing.

"Orihara-san, thank you for having me." Izaya thought twice about asking about the missing glasses.

"Don't mention it. Come inside." Mikado followed Izaya's lead, taking his shoes off and walking towards what seemed like a living room. Sitting down on one of the cushions by a low table, Mikado spotted a tall revolving chair. How out of place…

"I made oolong tea." Orihara-san came into the living room. Setting Mikado's cup at the low table, Orihara-san took his seat on the revolving chair. So that's what that was about.

"Thank you."

"So what brings you here?" Izaya sipped on his reheated coffee.

"I wanted to get out of the city and I thought I should visit you while I was at it." Mikado thought it futile to pretend that he came to visit out of sheer concern for someone who he could barely call an acquaintance.

Finding himself a little disappointed, for no apparent reason, Izaya stopped resisting the urge to mock his guest, just a little, "Oh my, I hope there isn't any trouble in paradise."

"And what paradise would you be referring to, Orihara-san?" Mikado felt almost insulted. What paradise existed in his tedious day to day?

"The one full of books, of course. Or maybe the one with downcast eyes and a lovely figure." Izaya knew neither of these things was really paradise in Mikado's sense, he just wanted to hear Mikado reject his current state and bemoan the lost adventures of their past together.

"Now I'm the one with conflicting emotions regarding your insights to my life." One of these conflicting emotions was misattributed frustration but Mikado wouldn't mention that.

"I am an information broker, Mikado-kun. I can't help looking into people's lives. I guess you could call it an occupational hazard."

Occupational hazard? Bull shit, this man just liked messing with people. But Orihara-san wasn't the only one with information that could make others' blood boil, "I always thought occupational hazards were more of the physical type."

Izaya wasn't about to let that comment at his current disability slide, "I guess we both know a bit of physical occupational hazards."

"Aside from some scaring, there really aren't any remnants of the past anymore. Not for me, at least." If that wasn't shade, Izaya didn't know what was.

"Then I guess you assume the past has marked me, Mikado-kun." Let's see how far Mikado is ready to compromise his polite and sensitive nature to win this petty banter.

"I wonder whether your being here is one of those marks." Go big or go home, huh?

Obviously hitting the bull's eye, the room was set in silence. Mikado decided this was an appropriate Segway to the next step of his plan.

"I was actually curious about what Orihara-san has been up to here. I came from a small town, but whether it's due to my lack of ability or the resistance presented in such a setting, I failed to make much of it. Surely, Orihara-san has had a different experience." Then, Mikado stood up, slowly walking towards a full bag of groceries Izaya has chosen to overlook upon his guest's arrival. Picking the bag up, Mikado found his way to Izaya's kitchen, "I thought we could discuss this further over dinner."

* * *

The meal was a pleasant affair. Conversation flowed from one topic to another, from acquaintances to small town occurrences, to the changes that Ikebukuro has experienced while both of them have withdrawn from the urban battle field. How long has it been since Izaya has had a meal with someone and not a Dullahan head? How long has it been since Izaya has talked to someone who not only didn't hate him, but found his company desirable?

But Izaya could not shake off that weird feeling that Mikado was a little too reluctant to leave. Buying the groceries? Cooking dinner? Offering to wash the dishes? What was Mikado avoiding in the big town that drove him to cling to Izaya's presence? Perhaps Mikado was finally desperate and bored enough to do something about his predicament. Very, extremely interesting, especially in contrast with Izaya's monotone life.

But Izaya's legs were starting to get tired despite having sat through most of the visit. He needed to say goodbye to his unexpected guest and get himself some rest. So what to do… Say goodbye to spare his aching legs and paranoid nature or to continue to humor his guest to satisfy his curiosity and need for company? But the ache…

"Mikado-kun, it is getting rather late." Izaya stated, coming to Mikado's side at the sink. Mikado, on the other hand, paid no mind to that comment, choosing to focus on the dishes, "If you don't want to miss the next train, I suggest…" and then Izaya felt wet hands on his face and soft lips on his own. Mikado, in true youthful fashion, had his eyes closed for a moment before slowly drawing back. And then, while drowning Izaya in his blue eyes, Mikado spoke.

"Orihara-san. I had such a long, tedious, mundane day. Do you think you can help me end it with a bang?"

With that, Izaya Orihara found himself in a confused state between insane arousal and uncontrollable laughter. How could one proposition sex with a pun and still make it sexy?


	2. Chapter 2

Temporarily Untitled

By: Mints12

 **Special thanks to HidingFromRealLife from Tumblr for beta-ing. I really couldn't have done this without her.**

Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Mikado didn't think this through. He only had a plan to cook dinner but as the meal was coming to an end, Mikado was still not ready to go back to Ikebukuro. Thus he decided to offer to wash the dishes, buy some time with the pretense of politeness, but Orihara-san didn't even let him finish in peace and was metaphorically pushing him out the door. So, with the determination to make this day extra exciting and a slight resentment for the loss of hospitality from Orihara-san, Mikado decided to do something drastic. Since stabbing one's host was never good manners, Mikado decided to do the second best thing to it, fuck him. You could blame this sound logic on the fact that Orihara-san was always very easy on the eyes.

And now, Mikado was dumbfounded. He just made the most embarrassing pun he could ever think of, offered sex in the most vulnerable of manners, and the man of the hour was laughing on the floor hysterically.

The said man was not just laughing though. He was doubled over on the floor for many reasons. With his aching legs, it was better to be lying down when laughing and doubling over was an easy way to hide the fact that he was sporting a semi. In addition, laughing gave him some time to think of what to do. To fuck or not to fuck, that was the question.

So Izaya was, biologically, human – there was no denying the fact that he liked sex. He didn't have a preference for any certain gender and Mikado was always a pretty boy, in that understated way that most couldn't put their finger on. It's not like Mikado was underage anymore, either. There were so many voices in him saying: "Why not?" and there was also one telling him to hold on. But it's not like such opportunities happened often. Pawns offered sex to him all the time but Mikado? Why, Mikado only ever took and never gave anything to Izaya, as far as he could remember. The fun of it all even made him forget about his aching legs. So suspicion and laughter had to wait; he had a guest to ravish.

Without a second thought, Izaya was back on his feet, kissing Mikado into his bedroom. The standing position was getting on both of their nerves, however: Izaya because his legs were always tired anyways, and Mikado because craning his neck to reach his considerably taller partner was becoming increasingly painful. So they tumbled onto Izaya's bed in a chaos of flying clothes and tangled limbs.

In the darkness Mikado could hardly see, especially since he was not wearing his glasses. So the moment Orihara-san's lips left his, making out became guess work. Where was Orihara-san? Where were his hands? Where were his lips? Mikado couldn't tell until the contact took his breath away. As lips traced a line from behind his right ear down to his navel, Mikado could barely think, making boredom a completely impossible concept to register. All he could do was receive the sensory overload and leave scratch marks on any and all skin he could reach.

"Orihara-saaan…"

At first, Izaya was following his usual sex routine, getting his partner excited enough for the main act. But when Izaya heard his name moaned out, something in him screamed "This!" and spurred him to look for more. His hands lightly trailed Mikado's skin, feeling the warmth of another human permeating through his fingertips. Leaving hickeys on a path from Mikado's left knee to his groin, Izaya took off any article of clothing that stood in his way, occasionally rewarded by a breathy moan or scratches which, he found out, were just as rewarding. Something about receiving a response from a non-pawn made him feel a little loved. And he would be a fool if he didn't try to make this little love into something bigger. After all, it was made rather apparent that even some blond monster was loved more than he was. With the resolve to take enough love out of Mikado to last him a lifetime, Izaya took the semi-erect member of his partner into his mouth.

Mikado was slowly getting his wits back when he was thrown into another loop of pleasure. It took him a while to register the warmth around his dick as a mouth. Reaching for the soft dark locks that were tickling his navel, Mikado pulled. Was it out of pleasure or out of embarrassment? He wasn't sure. He was just about to lose it when another stimulus registered, wet fingers probing where the sun didn't shine. Mikado really thought he knew it all, but this was a completely new category of pain and embarrassment. So while the pleasure at the front was indescribable, the sheer awkwardness, not to mention pressure, at the back was too much to endure. Mikado was torn. On one hand, he really needed to pull the intruders out, on the other, if that means he had to stop the blowjob, maybe he need not be so hasty. But then, a completely new and ridiculously pleasurable stimulus registered, coming from the spot Orihara-san's fingers were pushing and all conflict was resolved. Fuck the embarrassment; those fingers were here to stay. All Mikado could say was a long, loud "Oo..riii..haaaaa…"

Izaya knew exactly what he was doing. He was no fool; Mikado probably had a fair share of sex with his voluptuous girlfriend and he bet that the kid never thought himself gay. Probing that ass was a risk he was so ready to take if it meant double the pleasure for the both of them. And wasn't the reward worth it? Mikado was screaming, in so much pleasure that he couldn't even finish Izaya's last name properly. Deciding this was a good time to get a little more familiar, Izaya removed his mouth temporarily to say, "You know, at this point, we are definitely close enough for you to call me by my first name."

As if on cue, Mikado moaned out a long sultry "Izaayaa…", making Izaya too turned on to continue playing around. Doing fast but no less careful work of loosening Mikado's entrance, Izaya put on a condom (gosh, how long since he's done that) and slowly entered. Afterwards, it was all a blur. One thrust blended into the next. Mikado could no longer tell the difference between pressure and pleasure. Was he being stretched beyond his limits or filled just enough? Was he going to regret this in the morning or beg for more? These questions simply popped up in his mind for a split second before being thrust right out of him for Mikado was unable to think any more than he could breathe properly. Izaya was so busy eliciting responses out of Mikado while feeling his own pleasure to be under any pretenses. One "Izaya" wasn't enough, not ten, or even twenty. And no amount of stinging scratch marks could satisfy Izaya's need to feel more love. Right at climax, Izaya remembers Mikado making his first name into a loud chant, while Mikado barely remembers anything, not even how Izaya looks from above him or if Izaya even makes a sound. The two collapse, lying in the afterglow. Mikado, finally regaining his ability to think, concluded that this was the most pleasurable distraction from the mundane he'd had in a long while. Izaya, on the other hand, noted that he'd finally found a way to receive the love from humanity that he had been craving for so long.

Feeling a little tired, Mikado decided to close his eyes for just a moment.

Which turned into a whole night, apparently. When Mikado opened his eyes, it was already morning. Orihara-san was already awake, lying on his side, smirking at him.

"You know," Orihara-san started, "I used to talk girls into committing suicide. You literally just had sex with a murderer, not to mention a human trafficker, but that's a different story for a different day." Wow, what a wonderful way to say "good morning".

Mikado thought about this for a while, then smiled softly. "It's alright, I guess, since you just had sex with a person who stabbed one of his friends and then shot another."

Izaya chuckled, "And set a man on fire, and attacked a police station, and threatened the yakuza. Did I forget anything?"

Rolling his eyes, Mikado decided to play along, "I guess I also ruined the life of a shady woman working for an equally shady pharmaceutical company."

"Speaking of shooting friends, how did that feel? I don't have many friends so I don't have too many subjects to try that out on." Izaya wasn't why he was poking such a touchy subject. On one hand, he knew this was not in good taste, especially towards his bed partner. On the other, could one fuck really change anything between them?

The question was definitely nothing pleasant, but Mikado wasn't going to be a bad sport. Deciding that there was no need to pretend to be anything he wasn't in front of Orihara-san, a man who's both seen him naked and knew his inner self better than anyone, Mikado went with an honest answer. "Surprisingly, rather anti-climactic. I mean, after the first few seconds of surprise and attempting to kill myself, it all just seemed very normal."

"No, shit," Izaya said while laughing, "My oh my, you sound like a mass murderer already."

"On the contrary, I don't think I'll ever try to shoot anyone again."

"Why not?" Izaya was genuinely curious.

Mikado gave another honest answer, "Well, there is no reason to do something so unnecessary if the excitement isn't there anymore."

Izaya couldn't contain his hysterical laughter. What even was this kid? "You are a comedy act of your own, you know?"

"Thank you, although I don't think it's a good thing coming from a murderer." Remembering something and deciding to take a small revenge on Orihara-san's previous offensive question, Mikado continued, "But I was wondering, I heard you stabbed Kishitani-san back in high school, how did that feel?"

Of course Mikado would dig that part of his life up. Izaya decided that it was best to dodge this question for now. "Funny you ask. It's one of my many great stories, also for a different day. Now, I must ask, as a youngster at the prime of his years, are you really gonna give up after the first round?"

Mikado really couldn't refuse this challenge, "Why, since the first round happened last night, I'd count this as the first of today." Smirking, Mikado rolled over towards his partner, only to very visibly wince in pain. Taking a pause from embarrassment, Mikado changed his mind. "Okay, maybe not right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Temporarily Untitled

By: Mints12

 **Shout out to HidingFromRealLife from Tumblr, my official beta!**

Also, thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favorite-ed or followed the story. It is wonderful to be able to reach out to other IZMK shippers

Please enjoy!

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Izaya could do another few hours on his feet. So of course **,** he started off with a shower. He did offer to share with Mikado but it seemed like his one night stand was in too much pain to roll off the bed **,** much less get up for round two in the shower. Oh well, some time alone was also good to get his wits back.

Obviously he meant to have sex with Mikado; there wasn't anything wrong with that. But did he mean to get this invested in the love making? God almighty, was sex ever this much of an emotional stimulation? A part of him wanted to throw up, the aftertaste of his feelings still lingering around in his mind. But he knew that he would come back for more eventually. This felt like the few times he allowed himself to drink excessively, suffering through the hangover the day after but wanting to go for another drink anyways. And while he never developed an alcohol addiction, could he hold off on an experience such as the one he had last night? What could possibly be so addicting about having sex with Mikado Ryuugamine anyway?

Further reflection would yield an observation that Mikado is neither particularly good at sex nor a physically alluring person, at least by conventional standards. Not that Izaya could acknowledge either of these yet since he was too strongly biased by a feeling of gratitude and affection, or as much of either of these emotions that he could actually muster. Here stood a boy that had every right to hate him: his life, his friends, and he himself were all manipulated by yours truly for, as far as he thinks, god knows what reason; his best friend came close to death on several occasions and some of his closest relationships and most important social circles were near ruin up until recently. Yet Mikado didn't show a hint of resentment. At first, Izaya thought that Mikado just didn't know about all this manipulation. But, if one of their most recent phone calls was any indication, he knew and knew all too well. Then, perhaps, Mikado was a lot like Shinra. He cared little for what was done to him as long as he got what he wanted. For Shinra it was Celty and for Mikado it was excitement. Most likely, Mikado appreciated anything Izaya did to him as long as it wasn't boring. None of this pondering gave any clue as to why fucking Mikado Ryuugamine could fit into the textbook definition of "addiction". Not giving it any further thought, Izaya turned off the shower, covered up the scars on his legs with a towel and went out to check on Mikado.

* * *

Once Mikado was left to his own thoughts, the reality of what has just happened came crashing down. Where would he even start to describe this screwed up situation? He, an upstanding high school student who, aside from leading a gang and blackmailing certain individuals, has done no wrong in the eyes of the society, had gone on an overnight trip outside of town to see an older man with questionable morality and have homosexual intercourse without any romantic commitment. Did he mention that he was also currently in a relationship with a no less upstanding young woman? Damn it, he needed some time to think all this through but definitely not in this just-got-fucked-in-the-ass state and not with the man who just fucked his aforementioned ass on the other side of a door.

But he also couldn't just run off with his tail between his legs. It was very impolite and made it completely impossible for Mikado to come visit again… Okay. So he wanted to visit again. That's fine, he'll analyze the shit out of why that is later. For now he'll just make sure that he can come back. So despite the pain shooting from his lower back, Mikado stood up to make breakfast for two. He needed to make sure that he was a polite and pleasant guest worthy of being hosted again. And he knew how exactly to leave a lasting impression.

* * *

"I see you're making breakfast." Izaya looked at Mikado from the dining turned around to see Orihara-san fully dressed.

"Yes, I thought it was only polite." He turned back around to continue cooking, feigning focus.

Getting past the conversation starter, Izaya finally had the chance to take in the sinful sight that was a thoroughly debauched Mikado Ryuugamine. It's like he came right out of a magazine spread: his white button-up reaching just below his hips with no underwear in sight, red and purple marks on his slim thighs and just a hint of collarbones. Izaya froze, standing by the low table, completely enthralled. Finally finishing cooking, Mikado walked into the dining room with two plates. Coming around the table, where Izaya was missing enough working brain cells to sit down, Mikado bent down at the waist to leave a plate, giving Izaya an eyeful. The indecency of it all managed to snap Izaya out of his trance long enough to sit down. Mikado walked over to the opposite side of the table and bent over again, giving Izaya a full view inside his shirt. This had to be illegal and completely intentional. But Izaya really couldn't complain.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." Mikado smiled cryptically when he finally sat down, fully aware of what he was doing to his host.

"Thank you for the food," Izaya answered, even though he would havemuch rather thanked Mikado for the wonderful view.

"I hope you're not too exhausted from last night?" Izaya said, sitting down.

Mikado followed suit, now all too aware that his button-up was far too short for comfort. He could feel half his ass touching the seat. The man across from him was staring a hole through the opening in his shirt. If he were to look back on this moment an hour or so from now, he'd be humiliated by the things he was about to utter.

"I've had better mornings," he responded because he needed to wind up for the impending doom.

"Was I that bad?"

"Rather, you were so good..." Mikado popped a cut piece of sausage into his mouth, making sure to envelop the circumference of the sausage tightly with his lips, "and thick…" Izaya swallowed audibly, just discovering his own food fetish.

"And what you did with your mouth…" A tongue flickered out between those thin pink lips to lick up the sausage juices, "I think I'd like to try that on you sometime, Orihara-san." Mikado peeked from under his eyelashes at Izaya for just a moment before picking up the bottle of honey for the pancakes.

Izaya was all the more aware of his own staring. He needed to get his head in this conversation.

"Oh, are we back on last name basis? Just last night you were calling me 'Izaya,' no honorifics either."

"I'm afraid I don't remember much of what I said last night." Mikado took a moment to lick a drop of honey running down his hand, Izaya's eyes following his tongue, "I was so distracted."

"Tell me about it."

Mikado wouldn't remember, or at least he'd pretend not to remember, the rest of this conversation. Aside from being absolutely embarrassing, it came right out of a mainstream erotica and could induce cringe on any level-headed, not desperate-to-get-laid-one-day mind.

Izaya wouldn't remember the conversation either. As to why, he'd simply answer with a rhetorical question: did anyone ever remember the dialogue in a porno?

All the teasing aside, Mikado wasn't planning to have sex with Izaya Orihara again this week, he was simply securing his return. He was hurt in places he didn't know could hurt and his need for something new was satiated for a while. So after breakfast, Mikado asked to go freshen up and came back fully clothed, killing any chances of round two and giving Izaya some time to come to his senses. Izaya was reluctant to spend another day off his wheelchair and he still couldn't get over the discomfort in the pit of his stomach remembering last night. Obviously, sex could wait, despite arousal.

So when Mikado prepared to leave, both Izaya and Mikado thought it was for the best. Even if there was a slight sense of loss.

Oh well, it's not like this was their last time. Not by a long shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Temporarily Untitled

By: Mints12

 **This was one of the most demotivating chapters to write, 'cause I can't write two people f-ing without making at least 5 logistical errors and 1 inappropriate reference. Shout out to Janey, this was such a tough chapter (#YaoiForReferenceLol) and I couldn't have done it without you. This got PWP waaaayyyy fast. But there's a plot to this, I promise (lol, idk, I'm thirsty like that). And I'm definitely going back to dialogue-heavy content in the upcoming chapters.  
**

 **Thank you for everyone that reviewed, favorited or followed this story. This was a very slow release and I will try to do better.**

Please enjoy!

* * *

Sure enough, it didn't even take Izaya two weeks to start craving Mikado Ryuugamine again. There he was, back in his wheelchair, wondering if a picture of that ex-gang leader and his right hand were going to be enough to sate him.

"Wow, I haven't seen that expression on your face in a while," Mikage noted as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Not since the last time I talked with Mikado-kun, I presume."

"Can I assume that you got some info on him from somewhere?"

"Better yet, he came to visit me."

"Visit? You?" Mikage scoffed, "It's not April Fools', is it?"

"You come to visit me."

"Me and any fool in this town that thinks they can trust you. Well, you've always spoken very favorably of him. I guess he thinks well of you, too."

"Oh, he did more than just think of me." Izaya answered suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"You know that I can still call the cops on you, right?" Mikage threatened half-heartedly.

"He's perfectly legal, mind you."

"Well? Is he still the same boy that surpassed your expectations? Or are you gonna manipulate him now?"

"Surprisingly, neither. He isn't the same person, yet I have no plans to manipulate him. He took what I expected from his unpredictable self and he surpassed even that, to the point where it feels like he has manipulated me instead."

After a pause he added, "Want me to show you how?"

They didn't even make it to his bedroom. He took her right in the living room. Tracing Mikage's toned body with his tongue, one muscle at a time, Izaya savored Mikage's moans and cries, closing in on that same euphoria from a week ago. Seeking to recreate the same stimulation as before, Izaya slowly worked his way into Mikage's back side where he pounded like his life depended on it. Mikage, whether intentionally or impulsively, said and did things to Izaya she would never tell anyone about. Physically speaking, there was no lack of stimulation nor response from either side. Alas, reaching his orgasm all too soon, Izaya realized that he couldn't reach that same pleasure that he received last time. Mikage didn't waste her time on feeling awkward or embarrassed. Making quick work of getting up and taking a shower, she made a couple more rude remarks before leaving Izaya in a state of craving. The health teachers were right, nothing could ever compare to the first hit.

Not that he didn't try. Again and again: males, females, high schoolers, couples, Izaya was idle and immoral enough to try it all. After all, he loved all of humanity. There was no reason why the whole of humanity couldn't give him some love in return. In the moments when such thoughts popped up, and they always did right before Izaya felt the absolute need for love, Izaya thought back on his life in Ikebukuro. He thought about Shinra and high school and Shizuo Heiwajima. How could humanity accept that explosion of emotions and impulses instead of a perfectly sane and absolutely charming man? He wondered why humanity couldn't adore him as much as he adored them. They wouldn't even remember him but they'd whisper that terminator's name for as long as the city shall live. This is why he hated cats, they obviously didn't know what they were missing out on, walking away from such a good owner.

But no matter, if humanity doesn't give him love, he'll just take it, even if it seemed strangely empty after his encounter with Mikado…

Maybe it was the fact that Mikado came on to him all on his own, with no effort on his part, that he found so gratifying. After all, Mikado was a rare breed of humans, a pawn that stopped being a pawn, like a chess piece that came to life to sit on the opposite side of the board game. The sexing and the pondering kept him occupied long enough to last another week and before he knew it, he was on his feet again, opening his door to the object of his curiosity.

"Good afternoon, Mikado-kun."

"Good afternoon, Orihara-san. I hope you've been well. I came to visit again"

The rest of the conversation is continued in sighs and rustling of clothing as the two tangoed into the bedroom at lightning speed. But Mikado sobers up fast, chilled by his own nakedness. Under the afternoon light, everything that was so magical and mysterious that one night became its awkward twin.

Mikado felt all kinds of embarrassed, being shirtless, skinny, and bony on that bed that threatened to swallow him whole. There he was, with the definition of handsomeness, and all he had to offer was the physique of a couch potato. In those moments, he had to thank the Raira gym classes for what little muscle he had.

Izaya was too engrossed in getting his usual fix of affection to really mind how this introverted high schooler looked but Mikado's unease was starting to ruin the mood. Izaya's level of enjoyment depended solely on Mikado being absolutely insane with pleasure, so much so that he'd call Izaya "God" and submit his whole consciousness to love making. This was definitely not the way to go about it. Izaya wasn't beyond getting kinky to get the attention he needed, so he decided to get creative.

Mikado felt a couple teasing licks around the earlobe and then a tongue overtaking the inside of his ear. The wet sounds coupled with the feeling similar to that of a large worm slowly invading his brain (like that one anime about alien parasites) made Mikado feel almost mindless. Just as he felt the last hint of coherency slip away, Izaya withdrew.

"Come on, Mikado-kun, pay attention," he whispered, dragging something cold and very sharp down Mikado's throat.

"To the knife or to my ear?" Mikado managed to reply while keeping his neck very very still. It's not like Mikado thought Izaya capable of murder for funsies but he definitely didn't seem above coital accidental homicide.

"To me," Izaya answered, going back to Mikado's ear while brushing Mikado's nipple with the tip of the knife just enough to elicit reasonable fear and maximal adrenaline.

Hearing a heavy gasp for air and seeing those wide alert eyes, Izaya concluded he finally had Mikado's full attention. Maybe it was time to tone down the nasties for this missionary-virgin. Putting the knife away like magic, his sloppy wet lips ran a straight course down Mikado's torso, finding half a dozen horizontal wounds around the left abdominal area that he didn't notice last time in the dark. Focusing on the wounds, Izaya took his time observing the sight before him. These injuries, surely there was a reason they were there.

Mikado, snapping out of his focus on the small knife to find Izaya looking where he shouldn't, sat up quickly, pushing Izaya down on his back. Using what can only be explained as thirsty teenage reasoning, Mikado decided a good distraction was to offer a blowjob.

"Didn't I say that I wanted to try this last time?"

Of course Izaya knew this was a distraction, but hey, why would he pass up the opportunity to see the straight-until-recently Mikado actually attempt at a blowjob? That awkward sight is going to be more enjoyable than the act itself. So he let himself get distracted.

Accessing the database of all the crazy porn he had ever seen in his dark web adventures, Mikado slowly unzipped Izaya's pants, rubbing the side of his face on the clothed bulge, making sure to look right up into those red eyes. Not minding getting Izaya's briefs wet, Mikado made a show of breathing and sucking all over that piece of striped fabric before pulling that and the pants all down.

Izaya was wrong, there was no way anything could be as pleasurable as Mikado giving a blowjob. How the fuck did this sad, sad, shy boy ever learn to suck like that? Or maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it was those blue eyes that stared right up in that daddy's-good-boy fashion, or maybe it was the way Mikado moaned and sighed at the taste of him. Or maybe it was the fact that Mikado had two fingers up his own ass, making crazily obscene sloppy squishy sounds. Once in awhile, Mikado would stop, seemingly feeling too much pleasure, and just sway his own hips back and forth at the speed of a bunny in heat, pressing his head down into Izaya's crotch but then he'd go right back to sucking dick and making those insanely sexy eyes at Izaya.

What the flying fuck? Doing a grade-A imitation of one of the tamer porn videos, Mikado only wished to dig himself a hole and die in there. The fingering was minimally pleasurable and maximally embarrassing; he had to over exaggerate any and all reactions and he still had no clue why the women in those videos were so into the taste of dick, nothing great about that. But then, it seemed like Orihara-san's face made it all worth it. He looked so dazed and in disbelief, so completely at Mikado's mercy, that the shame seemed almost inconsequential, even his scalp hurting from all the hair pulling. After a while, he started to get the hang of it: from base to head, suction, moan and release the cock with a pop, cheek to inner thigh, close eyes momentarily in exaggerated pleasure, finger slowly but with more force, rinse and repeat. In fact, it was enough of a routine that Mikado even got the time to notice the long scars along Izaya's thighs.

Assuming that these were from the leg surgeries, Mikado wondered why they were so obvious. Surely there were methods of minimizing scarring. Not having enough time to do much more thinking, right as Mikado released Izaya's penis, he felt warm liquid on his face. The show was over, Mikado made quick work of his own dick and collapsed.

"Well, how did I do?" Mikado asked cheekily. Izaya snickered.

"Let's just say… Shinra is definitely missing out, what with Celty not having a head."


End file.
